Quedate junto a mi
by yess-alice
Summary: La vida llevo a Alice y a Edward a conocerse pero la vida los llevara a estar juntos? .. Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**QUEDATE JUNTO A MI**

**Prologo:**

Alice POV

Mi nombre? Alice McKing tengo 16 años y vivo en Los Angeles. Provengo de una familia de clase media la cual esta formada por Heidi ,ella es mi madre; mi padre Demetri y mi hermana mayor por dos años Jane.

Curso secundaria en la cual conoci a mi mejor amiga desde hace ya 5 años, Isabella aunque ella solo prefiere que la llame Bella. Ella estuvo a mi lado a todo momento desde que ingrese a la secundaria ya que yo era nueva al haberme mudado de New York.

Este año lo cursaba sola ya que mis amigas iban en otros horarios y otras especialidades. En lo que iba del año ya habia conseguido dos nuevas amigas Leah y Sophie. Me llevaba muy bien con ambas pero mas que nada con Leah ya que tiempo despues Sophie fue abandonando sus clases y iba sabiendo menos de ella.

Actualmente llevaba tiempo enamorada de James el mas guapo de mi grupo de amigos al cual le habia entregado mi virginidad siendo "amigos con derecho" pero yo ya no sabia como alejarme de el sin destruir mi grupo de amigos, pero ya estaba cansada de defraudarme cada dia mas de el con cada cosa qe me enteraba y de llorar por el dolor tan grande que llevaba dentro. Salia con muchos chicos para olvidarlo pero nada funcionaba..

Edward POV

Una persona puede tener una vida muy abrumadora entre varios trabajos, fiestas y un incontrolable amor por mi club deportivo favorito.

Aun asi vida en los Angeles es muy tranquila, o bueno eso creo yo, tengo 23 años y soy lo que muchas llamarian un patan, no es que yo desee serlo pero desde que todo acabo de tan mala manera con mi antigua novia Maria yo no volvi a ser el mismo. Me la pasaba saliendo con chicas hasta llevarlas a la cama pero ni aun asi me sentia completo, habia algo en mi que me di cuenta que me faltaba desde que ella fue solo mi amiga y verla feliz con su nuevo novio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Alice POV

Estaba ya cansada de la rutina de James de sus amorios con Victoria de todo en si; mi vida estaba hecha un desastre. Me encontraba como cada dia revisando mi facebook y hablando con Bella y Leah, derepente salto la ventanita de mi chat, era alguien quien no conocia aun asi por contesia conteste con un hola, entre revisando sus fotos y me di cuenta que era amigo de Leah por lo que decidi al otro dia contarle lo sucedido. Hable con el un buen rato se llamaba Edward aunque por lo visto sus intencioones no eran mas que las mismas que la gran parte de los hombres , ver si caia en su jueguito y no estaba dispuesta, ya bastante habia sufrido y aun lo hacia por James; asi qe no le preste mucha importancia.

Al dia siguiente en clases le conte a Leah lo sucedido y me confirmo mis sospechas Edward era su amigo, me advirtio que tuviera mucho cuidado con el que no me convenia ya que tenia mala fama la cual era cierta y ella no me queria ver sufrir por otro patan.

_**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES..**_

Llevaba ya tiempo pensandolo y cambiaria totalmentemi actitud ya no buscaria mas al patan de James no me hacia bien y el tampoco merecia mi atencion. Ayer Sali a bailar con todas mis amigas pero era inutil no pensar en el, aun lo queria y mucho.

Al dia siguiente una amiga, Zoe que vivia en otra cuidad nos vino a visitar, tanta fue su insistencia que acepte ir con ella a bailar ya que esa noche me quedaria sola ya que mis padres no estaban en la cuidad y Jane estaba con su novio. Luego de pasar un rato junto a nuestros otros amigos nos fuimos a comer pizza con ella y arreglarnos para salir. Caundo estuvimos listas luego de una "seccion de fotos" ya que era algo que amabamos nos marchamos. La noche paso normalmente nos divertimos mucho, cuando estabamos a poco rato de irnos Zoe se quedo hablando con un grupo de chicos yo la acompañe pero sin decir nada ya que era muy timida con las nuevas personas que conocia, uno de los chicos se acerco a mi y estuvimos un rato hablando aunque no mucho, el se veia muy tierno y simpatico, fuimos con Zoe a buscar nuestros abrigos y ella me motivo a que le diera una chance al chico, yo ya no sabia que hacer, mi mente estaba muy confundida, luego de tomar mi abrigo y ponermelo fuimos a despedirnos de el grupo de chicos ya que tres de ellos bucaban robarle aunque sea un beso a Zoe, cuando me fui a despedir de aquel chico que toda la noche estuvo en busca de mi atencion el iba a decirme algo pero no lo deje, de un impulso lo calle de un beso, fue un minuto pero fue uno de los besos mas perfectos de mi vida, habia sido tan tierno y sus labios calidos que parecia detenerse el tiempo. Luego de eso nos fuimos con Zoe sin decir mas nada y diablos era una tonta sali de ese lugar sin saber su nombre, y si no lo volvia a ver?. Cambie mi ropa y me fui a mi casa quedando de juntarme con Zoe Bella y los demas, al llegar no podia dormirme asi que subi las fotos y luego descanse unas horas.

Al dia siguiente apenas tuve el tiempo necesario para almozar ya que a mi telefono llegaban las insesantes llamasda de mis amigas.

Luego de una hora ya estaba con mis amigos le conte a Bella todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y aunque mi cerebro aun estaba muy confundido por todo lo qe habia pasado ella me apoyo y me alento.

En la noche al entran a mi facebook note una solicitud de amistad, era el, el chico de la noche anterior, las palabras de Bella resonaban en mi mente, despues de todo qe podia perder conociendolo?; mi mente sabia muy bien la respuesta volver a sufrir, pero aun asi lo acepte y espere que el tiempo lo dijera todo.

ESPERO QUE LES GUTE COMO ESTA COMENZANDO ESTA HISTORIA..PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS SEGUIDO POSIBLE, SEPAN DISCULPABLE POR ALGUNAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO SUS OPINIONES

yess-alice


End file.
